Impossible
by Lale-Nivaru
Summary: Two old enemies, turned friends, turned lovers. They both compete with one another, even as their love is endless, and their trust boundless. The only thing to tear them apart, is Tom Riddle. ( HarryDraco )
1. Parchment Prologue

Impossible  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing of Harry Potter and the Gang! I just take 'em and play with them once in a while!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Harry! You ponce! Get over here! And stay low." hissed the said boy's Potions Professor. Harry slid over to him, and rolled his eyes, he crouched low behind the wall with Severus Snape, the wind fluttering through both men's black, hooded robes.   
  
"One, don't call me a ponce, Snape. Two, stay here, I'll get him out, I told you I would, so don't fret." Harry started to creep forward, throwing his Invisibility Cloak around himself, Snape managed to snag the boy's wrist. Harry looked back at him.  
  
"Be careful Harry, most of them are in there; you can't go getting yourself killed now. You're needed," Snape said.  
  
"I got you Professor." Harry said, and then threw the hood of his Invisibility Cloak over his head, vanishing into nothingness.   
  
"You're needed...in more ways than you know, kid, come back to us alive." Snape muttered, sinking into shadows, waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had gotten in to the Riddle House, and had searched the cells, until he found his target. He saw Lucius Malfoy open the door, and Harry flew in, without the blonde man even knowing it. Harry crouched in a corner, wand ready. His target was Draco Malfoy. He had been forcefully abducted from school by his father and was going to be forced to have the Dark Mark implanted on his forearm. Harry was the only one powerful enough to save his enemy.   
  
Lucius strode in, the door closing and locking behind him. Harry looked at him, baffled, as Lucius cast a silencing charm on the room. Harry then paled to chalk white when realization hit. Harry narrowed his almost neon green eyes, and crept forward. Lucius strode to a high backed chair, facing the fire and yanked the boy from his seat roughly by the hair. Harry suppressed a growl, and slid closer.   
  
Draco was glaring with his silver eyes at his father, who was a few inches taller than the boy's own stature. The blonde boy yanked himself away from his father when he felt Lucius' grip loosen slightly, backing away from his cold gray gaze. He stopped right beside Harry; the ebony-haired boy had to let Draco know he was there. So very gently, Harry placed his hand on Draco's, and the blonde boy's hand gripped his tightly before letting go and backing up against the wall, as his father advanced. Harry scrambled out of the way, and fought the urge to throttle Lucius when he ripped the clothes from Draco, leaving the boy bare before him. Friend or not, Lucius was not going to touch Draco. After Lucius removed his cloak, and placed his wand on top of his things, Harry discreetly snatched the wand.   
  
Lucius advanced and started to grab Draco, who yanked away in disgust. Harry saw red, when Lucius caught Draco, and the blonde boy started to struggle. His silver eyes pleaded with someone, anyone, to stop his father. Harry growled and went to the window, making sure he could jump through the glass. He then went back to Draco and Lucius, pulling on the black hood beneath his Invisibility Cloak. Harry removed the Invisibility cloak and placed it in a secured robe pocket on the inside. Then twirling both wands, he stepped behind Lucius and pointed both at him.  
  
"I'd step away from him if I were you, Malfoy." Harry's voice was dark, and dripping with venom.   
  
Draco's eyes widened, when he realized who it was, he had thought it to be Snape. Lucius froze, and straightened. As soon as Lucius turned his back, Draco, still rooted against the wall in resistance, ran to Harry. He was instantly pushed behind the ebony-haired wizard.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lucius, his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Your worst nightmare, Malfoy." hissed Harry.  
  
"Ha! My worst nightmare isn't in this room; my greatest fuck toy maybe, but not my worst nightmare," sneered Lucius. That did it.   
  
"Crucio!" the word was out of Harry's mouth before he could think.   
  
Draco pressed into him, feeling secure, and safe around the ebony-haired boy. Not because he just used an Unforgivable Curse on his behalf, but the light he radiated. As Draco watched his father writhe in pain, he felt no anger towards the one doing it. He felt no sympathy, no nothing. When he heard a snap, Draco reverted from his thoughts. In his hand, was Lucius' wand, in pieces. Lucius stood shakily. The three suddenly looked toward the door as it burst open and, to Harry and Draco's horror, Voldemort himself strode in.  
  
Harry inched towards the window, stuffing a cloak into Draco's arms, which the blonde boy dressed in hurriedly.   
  
"Draco, when I tell you to, jump out the window, and get to the South Wall where your friend will be waiting for you, run and don't look back Draco. I mean it." Harry whispered softly, Draco nodded, though he still clutched Harry's robes.   
  
They had their backs to the window, and Draco positioned himself, to jump backwards out the window, when given the signal.   
  
"Well, well, well, Harry Potter has come to save the Malfoy boy, has he? How sweet, but neither of you will leave this house alive," Voldemort sneered. He withdrew his wand, and stared at them.  
  
"We are going to leave here, and you will not. You are through with your insolent acts of Darkness. I am never going to let you hurt another person dear to me! Got it?" Harry growled.   
  
Voldemort laughed a harsh evil sound. Then the air tensed around them. One move and it would snap. Suddenly it burst, everywhere around the house, explosions were taking place. Floor by floor, a blue wave, would reach out, killing all life with in the floor, before vanishing. On the first blast, they acted.  
  
"Now!" shouted Harry, as he and Voldemort lunged at one another, Draco was out the window, running faster than the wind as he touched the ground.   
  
Draco then made a mistake, he had turned around and stopped all though almost to his destination. He had heard Harry scream, a horrible gut wrenching sound that filled Draco with such a fear that he froze. He was snapped back into action when another explosion took place. He hopped down over the South wall to meet face to face with none other than Severus Snape.   
  
"We need to move, there is a Blue Rinse set around the perimeter of the grounds as well- Draco? Where's Harry?" asked Snape, going deathly still.   
  
"Still....inside..." Draco gasped out between heaves for air.   
  
He saw the color drain from Snape's face, he saw the onyx eyes that used to be so cold, go wide with complete and utter fear, horror and shock. After three more explosions, the world around them became dead quiet, not a sound to be heard. Snape and Draco looked back at the Riddle house, its windows were dark and empty, and nothing moved or made a sound. Snape choked down a sob, and looked away.   
  
But Draco noticed something. An eerie glowing figure, the moonlight making the mist around it glow as it staggered towards them, its robes fluttering in rags in the wind. Snape looked up and was at the side of the figure in seconds, he tossed it over his shoulder, and raced towards Draco. Snape shouted for Draco to start running and he did. He knew that Harry had given his life and as he Disapparated, he could follow nothing, it was all a blur, until finally the darkness claimed him. 


	2. Parchment One

Chapter One  
  
Draco was sitting beside Harry's hospital bed in Hogwarts. They were in a seperate room off the main infermitory. Draco sat with his arms folded, legs crossed, and head tilted backwards, resting against the back of the chair he sat in. He was thinking about so much. He knew he shouldn't be thinking half of it, but it was no use.   
  
The most annoyingly constant question on Draco's mind, was why. Why would Harry give up his life for his enemy? Why would he save him instead of Severus? And why in Merlin's name did he have to go toe-to-toe with Voldemort? The other annoying question on Draco's mind, was how. How in Merlin's name did Harry even survive the Blue Rinse. That's a complicated potion explosive, it doesn't destroy anything, but if what ever it touches is living, that living thing would die instantly. It's almost worse than the Killing Curse. Harry couldn't have survived it. And yet here he was, breathing deeply with sleep, his wounds, his body healing.   
  
Draco sighed softly, and closed his eyes, he thought back to their escape. And he knew he'd find the answers there.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Snape cleared the blue wisps with a flick of his wand, and ran to the figure, scooping it up, and halling it over his shoulder. He started to run, faster than he knew he possibly could, but he knew Harry was dead, and he needed to get him to Poppy Pomfrey and Dumbledoer as soon as possible, or they would never get him back. He saw Draco drop back a bit and the boy called out.   
  
"Severus! Is he alright?" Snape heard the wrenching pain in Draco's voice.   
  
"Yes, just keep running, clear the Anti-Apparation feild and get to Dumbledore quickly Draco! Tell him Harry's dead and I'm on my way!" Snape yelled. He saw Draco convulse slightly, a very violent tremble fit. He watched him vanish with a pop.   
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Draco sped, with what seemed to him, ungodly speed, but he was ignoring everything, and just sprinting towards Dumbledore. He felt so much pain, it was like he was being ripped appart from the inside out. It felt as if his soul was being erased, his heart vanishing, his lungs halting. He felt as if he were dying. But he couldn't, he had to get to Dumbledore. He tore through the halls of Hogwarts, up flights of stairs, and into the Hospitol wing. Dumbledore was already there. He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, gasping for breath to cool his enflamed lungs.  
  
"Harry...dead...Severus, on his way..." Draco managed out between gasps, trying desperatly to pull air into his lungs, trying to fight the darkness, creeping up and around him, to consume him. He faded into a world of black, and he didn't wake.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Draco had passed out, and had woken, a few days earlier. He had been told what had happened. But no one told him, how Harry had lived. A soft sigh escaped Draco's lips once more, as he recounted the past three days. Granger and Weasley had come in, he had been civil to them both. He was still a bit shocked when Granger had hugged him. But he was getting over it. He hadn't expected any less then a glare from the Weasle, but he still had kept his mouth shut. Snape had come in once or twice with a Dreamless Sleep Potion, and a change of clothes or two. Dumbledore had come in frequently, making sure that both boys were alright.   
  
Draco's head snapped up when he heard something rustle in the bed. Silver eyes went soft, and slightly smoky as they watched emerald green eyes flutter open, blinking rapidly to clear the haze of a week long coma. Draco straightened a bit, watching as Harry woke.   
  
Harry looked around a bit, gathering in barings, and his wits. He shoved sleep and fog from his brain, and looked over to his left. A realtively bright smile curved his lips, softly.   
  
"It's lives," Draco smirked.   
  
"How'er you? I'm glad to see you alive," Harry whispered, his voice weak.   
  
"I'll live. Only minor injuries. You however, are a miracle breathing." Draco said, kneeling beside Harry, on the floor beside the bed. Harry chuckled softly, and looked up at the celing.   
  
"I have heard that before. My only worry had been you. So it doesn't matter. My mission was accomplished." Harry said. He cleared his throat, and began to try to sit up. Draco helped him by piling pillows behind him.   
  
Draco pulled the chair closer, and sat beside Harry. Hot, uncomfortable tears welled in the blonde boy's silver eyes, and he looked away, trying to blink them back. He didn't care if Harry had been his enemy for the first five years of school, he didn't want him to be now. He had never wanted him to be, but his pride had been hurt when Harry refused his friendship, no one refused a Malfoy. And now, he could have lost his only true potential friend. He would have been alone, and it would have been his fault.   
  
"Draco, c'mere." Harry commanded softly.   
  
Draco had been barely aware of the shift in the bed, but when he looked up, he choked. Harry was watching him with knowing eyes, and open arms. Draco all but dove into his embrace, he knew it was uncharacteristic, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, as Harry cradled him close, palming the back of his head soothingly, rubbing his back gently to calm him.   
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. It was my fault. All my fault. I'm sorry." Draco whispered, tears silently streaming down his face.   
  
"Shh, it wasn't your fault. Don't think that, not ever. Don't be sorry. Please don't be. You have no reason to be." Harry soothed.   
  
Draco fell silent, and just snuggled into Harry's embrace. Harry sighed softly, and pulled him closer. He felt Draco starting to calm down, and smiled softly.   
  
"Harry, can we be friends now..? Saying I'm sorry wont erase anything between us, it was to much, but I hope we could try again? I'll even hang out with Granger and Weasley, if you want me too." Draco was practically pleading.   
  
Harry didn't know why Draco would ask, after this they were automatically friends. Harry nodded.  
  
"Of course Draco, you didn't have to even ask. I consider you one of my best friends. And don't worry, you're a great person, everyone will know so, because I wont let anyone pick at you." Harry murmmured to him.   
  
Draco smiled softly, and let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.   
  
"Thanks Harry." Draco said.  
  
"No need to, Draco." Harry replied, gently running a hand up and down Draco's back.  
  
Draco sat up slowly, still feeling Harry's hand on his back. Silver met emerald and soft smiles curved two mouths. The serenity of the world around the two, was shattered, as four people entered the room.   
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came rushing in, followed by Snape and Dumbledore. Harry squeaked when he suddenly found he had a lap full of a sobbing Hermione. He looked up at Dumbledore worriedly, before encircling Hermione with his arms, holding her close.   
  
"Gosh! Harry we'd thought you'd died! Oh I couldn't take it..not at all." Sobbed Hermione. Her face buried in Harry's chest.   
  
"'Mione, I'm alright. I really am. Don't worry! ...Not like you'll listen, but I'm alright now." Harry soothed, he wasn't good with crying women.   
  
"Let him breath 'Mione." Ron said, gently prying the still crying girl from Harry.   
  
Draco sat down beside Harry again, after being pushed out of the way. And he ignored the icy glare he was recieving from Weasley.   
  
"So what news hath the living?" Harry asked, with a semi-cheeky grin.   
  
"You'll be out of here in a day or so, now that you've woken up." Dumbledore chuckled.   
  
"I need to speak to Potter alone..please." Severus said suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore herded the three other teens out of the room, and closed the door. Harry looked up at Severus, and smiled softly at the gentle, emotion-filled gratitude emanating eyes of Severus Snape.  
  
"Thank you for getting him out of there Harry. But thank you for surviving even more. He needs you, greatly." Severus said, sitting beside Harry on the bed.   
  
"He needs a friend. Not necessarily me, but I've become his friend, and I'll stay that way. Even if he is an annoying git." Harry grinned a bit, meaning all of his words except his perception of Draco.  
  
Severus smirked, and nodded.  
  
"You two have come a long way to begin with. I hate to say it, but I'm proud. You two have grown up, and gotten the fact that rivalry is adolesent and immature." Severus said softly looking out the window.  
  
"It's hard to pretend to hate the one you love.." Harry mused quietly, so soft he was sure Severus didn't hear him.  
  
Harry missed the knowing look shot his way, and the small smile. He also missed the fact Draco had been at the door unintentionally listening.   
  
A/N- Gomen nasai minna sama! I didn't mean for this update to be so late! But I was in boarding school. ~Grimaces.~ They don't have internet either! So I had to wait. But this and Happy Little Draco will be updated quickly now, I wrote both stories out long hand because I couldn't type them! Anyway, I'm sorry this is short, but I hope you liked it! ~ Lale 


End file.
